Pequeñas complicaciones
by Paty26314
Summary: Syaoran se dio cuenta de la verdad... Quiere volver con Sakura, pero ella no sabe sí perdonarle o no...Léanlo.....Y no se olviden de los reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Pequeñas complicaciones**

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Tomoeda, un día que muy pronto cambiaría, pero en ese momento la joven Sakura Kinomoto no lo sabía.

Ella estaba, como siempre atrasada para la escuela, y aunque ya estuviera en la secundaria no se le podía quitar esa costumbre.

Mientras corría a la escuela vio a una persona con el uniforme de la secundaria parada en el camino junto con un osito de peluche.

"No puede ser"- pensó Sakura – "Esa persona… yo la conozco".

- ¿Eres tú Syaoran?- preguntó Sakura. Entonces el muchacho se dio la vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa.

- Los asuntos y trámites que tenía que resolver en Hong Kong por fin han terminado. De ahora en adelante podré quedarme en la ciudad de Tomoeda.

- ¿En serio?

-Si.

-¿Ya no tendremos que conformarnos con cartas y llamadas de teléfono?

-Así es. En ese momento las lágrimas comenzaros a salir de los ojos esmeraldas y fue corriendo a abrazar a la persona que por tantos años había esperado, desde que eran niños.

-¡De ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos! Dijo la muchacha.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la escuela todo el mundo se sorprendió de ver al muchacho de ojos ámbar.

En cuanto llegaron al salón una voz los llamó.

-¡Sakura! ¡Li!- gritaba Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de ambos mientras corría a su encuentro.

-Veo que ya se encontraron. Estoy tan feliz de que ya estén juntos- Dijo la de ojos amatista

-Espera… ¿Tomoyo tu ya sabías que Syaoran iba a llegar?- preguntó Sakura con una cara que claramente mostraba cuan sorprendida estaba.

-Si, ella lo sabía- contestó el ámbar- pero yo le dije que no te dijera nada, solo quería sorprenderte- en ese momento la amatista sonrió.

–Lo siento Sakura, pero las cosas salieron mejor de lo que hubiera planeado si te lo hubiera dicho.-Dijo Tomoyo.

En ese momento llegó el profesor y entonces comenzó la clase.

Durante toda la clase, a pesar de estar sentados uno delante del otro, Sakura y Syaoran no podían dejar de mandarse sonrisas, y miradas.

"No puedo creer que ya esté conmigo" pensó la oji-verde. "Luego de tantos años, tanto lo esperé" en ese momento una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Y entonces todo volvió a su mente, la ves que le él le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella, cuán confundida estaba al principio, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos pudo reconocer sus sentimientos, la noche en vela que pasó confeccionando el osito que le daría antes de que volviera a China, el bus… sobretodo el bus. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la clase había terminado y que estaba ella sola con él y su mejor amiga.

-¿Sakura?- le dijo la amatista- ya es hora del almuerzo.

-¿Qué? ¡A sí!- se levantó del asiento, en ese mismo momento Syaoran la tomó de la mano provocando un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Vamos-él la condujo afuera del salón.

Igual que en la entrada la aparición del joven ámbar causó una revuelo, en primera porque estaba muy guapo, con esos ojos ámbar en los que una se podía perder, esas cejas gruesas, pero que en él se veía como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, ese cabello desordenado que lo hacía parecer a uno de esos modelos que siempre aparecían en las portadas de revistas, y claro, con todo en ejercicio que hacía, es decir artes marciales, se podía decir que estaba demasiado buen formado. Lo segundo, era extranjero, y todo el mundo sabe que siempre los extranjeros causarán revuelo en todo el mundo. Y lo tercero, era que estaba tomado de la mano con una muchacha de grandes ojos verdes, y que para muchos de los chicos era un sueño.

Fueron estas tres razones para que las muchachas comenzaran a voltear la mirada hacia el recién llegado, lo vieran a él con una cara, que se podía decir demasiado embobadas con el chico, y a la muchacha con una mirada asesina que clamaba que le suelte la mano en ese momento. Entre estas últimas se encontraba una muchacha de un cabello rojizo y de ojos verdes pero nada perecidos a los de Sakura, en sus ojos solo se veía un gran vacío, como su no tuviera sentimientos, solo objetivos, de todas ella era la que miraba al par de castaños como a un objetivo más.

Tomoyo que se daba cuenta la manera como la gente miraba a sus mejores amigos y no supo que hacer, estaba un poco preocupada por la manera en que miraban a su amiga Sakura, y un poco asustada de la manera tan lujuriosa que miraban a su novio Syaoran. Pero Syaoran y Sakura no se daban cuenta de nada, solo miraron a los ojos del otro y se perdían en sus profundidades, estaban tan felices de volverse a ver, no podían creer que estuvieran así de cerca de nuevo.

Syaoran la había extrañado tanto, cada vez que recibía una llamada o una carta rogaba que fueran de ella, tenía tantas cosas que resolver, pero siempre trataba de hacerlas lo más rápido posible, para terminar con todo y volver a Japón con la persona que más quiere.

Y así pasaron el almuerzo, absortos en los ojos del otro, pensando que era el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

Al llegar al parque Pingüino se despidieron de Tomoyo quien los observaba con una sonrisa. La felicidad de su mejor amiga era la suya, siempre la dijo, y ahora ella era más feliz que nunca.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa-dijo el ámbar mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien, pero antes por que no nos quedamos un momento en el parque-dijo Sakura.

Entraron al parque y memorias del pasado los abrumaron, en ese parque , pasaron tantas cosas entre ellos dos, ese parque era suyo, de nadie más, a demás al entrar al parque recordaron una ocasión especial.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que pasó aquí hace tantos años?- preguntó Syaoran con una mirada perdida como si estuviera viajando a través del tiempo para encontrar esa memoria.

-Aquí me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi- respondió la oji-verde con un sonrojo y mirando al piso. Syaoran se puso en frente de ella tomándole de las manos con una mirada ahora fija en los ojos verdes de aquella muchacha que la había conquistado sin que ella se diera cuenta, y eso es lo que más le gustaba de ella, era tan distraída.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Sakura caminaba en camino a su casa, ella de pronto sintió como alguien la observaba desde atrás y se dio la vuelta. Era Syaoran entonces corrió a saludarlo.

-¡Syaoran! Sabía que estabas detrás de mí.

-¿Cómo lo supiste…?

-¡Simplemente lo supe!- respondió la oji-verde son una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos juntos?

-E-está bien.

Y así siguieron caminando hasta llegar al parque Pingüino.

-Nos sentiremos muy triste sin Eriol- dijo Sakura. Se mismo día el profesor Terada les dijo que Eriol iba a volver a Inglaterra.

-Si- respondió el niño de ojos ámbar.

-Por cierto…Me dijiste que tenías algo importante que contarme cuando terminara lo de la torre Tokio… ¿Qué me quieres decir?-preguntó la niña a su amigo.

En ese momento el niño dejó de caminar, "este es el momento, ahora o nunca", pensó.

Se sacó el gorro del uniforme y se dio la vuelta para encararla y la vio allí esperando una respuesta con una cara tan dulce, debía de decirlo ya.

-Yo…quería decirte que…estoy enamorado de ti.

-¿Qué?-Sakura no sabía que más decir.

-Tú eres la persona más importante para mí. Solo quería decirte eso. Regresa con cuidado a tu casa.- entonces se fue dejando a Sakura muy sorprendida.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Todos esos recuerdos de cuando eran niños, en especial ese, hicieron que la oji verde mirara a los ojos ámbar en frente de ella con la cara muy roja, y él la miró con una ternura indescriptible, ella había estado enamorada de Syaoran desde hacia antes de que él se lo confesara, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Pero al final se lo pudo decir antes de que se vaya, pudo entregarle el osito que hizo durante la noche, ese día cuando él ya estaba en el bus que iba al aeropuerto.

Entonces ese era el momento perfecto, sentían como sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más buscando los labios, pero sonó el celular de Sakura, que hizo que los dos salieran de su mundo y se pusieran rojos como tomates. Tenía que ser, claro está, su hermano Touya.

-¿Monstruo donde estás?- desde pequeña su hermano usaba ese apodo para referirse a Sakura, claro a ella no le gustaba nada.

-¡Hermano cuantas veces te dije que no soy un monstruo!- dijo Sakura, molesta.

-No importa monstruo solo dime donde estás.

-Ya estoy llegando a la casa, no te preocupes estoy acompañada.

-¿Tomoyo está contigo?- preguntó su hermano.

-No, es Syaoran…

-¡Ese mocoso!... ¡Sakura ven inmediatamente a la casa!

-¡No le digas mocoso! Y no te preocupes que ya llego -y Sakura colgó el teléfono.

Syaoran, bueno, parecía un poco molesto, "claro, tenía que ser su oportuno hermano", pensó.

Desde que se conocieron ellos nunca se habían llevado muy bien que digamos.

Salieron del parque y se dirigieron a la casa de los Kinomoto.

* * *

Ese momento la muchacha de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en el recién llegado, en sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, bueno en todo lo que a él se refiere. Él tenía que estar con ella, no puede ser que esté con una muchacha como Kinomoto. Pero tenía un plan para lograr lo que se propuso, claro que cuando pareces no tener emociones y solo piensas en tener algo o alguien sin considerar las consecuencias, bueno, es muy fácil ser cruel, por que al fin, "el fin justifica los medios", pensó. Además ella también lo estaba esperando, es silencio, pero esperándolo con fervor. Ella no podía creer que él pueda querer a otra persona que no sea ella, pero eso cambiará.

-Van a ver que al final las cosas saldrán a mi favor- dijo para sí misma.

En ese momento alguien la llamó.

-Kaoru… es hora de cenar.

-Muy bien madre, ya bajo-y se preparó para cenar.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en la histori, son de CLAMP, excepto Kaoru

* * *

**

Pequeñas complicaciones: Capítulo 2

Al llegar a la ya conocida casa color amarillo, de la nada se abrió la puerta y salía Touya.

-¡Mocoso!...veo que ya volviste…- dijo Touya con una cara de enfado.

En ese momento los dos se mataban con la mirada, Sakura solo dijo-Hermano, deja en paz a Syaoran.

En ese momento la intensidad de la mirada del hermano bajo.

- Bueno mocoso, ya la trajiste sana y salva, ahora vete….-dijo Touya- Sakura, entra ya-y se dio la vuelta entrando a la casa amarilla, "otra vez ese mocoso, luego de tanto tiempo como puede volver así como así, pero no importa al menos parece que Sakura está bien" pensó. Touya siempre se ha preocupado por su hermana menor, y se convirtió en una persona muy sobre protectora con su hermana, claro que nunca se lo demostró, ya que la molestaba constantemente, pero bueno, así son los hermanos.

Cuando su hermano hubo entrado a la casa su Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirar a Syaoran.

-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo Sakura-Perdón por mi hermano, ya sabes como es…

-No hay problema, nunca le agradé, lo sé.-En ese momento solo se miraron, con una intensidad que ambos podían sentir lo colorados que se ponían.

-Bueno será mejor que entre-dijo Sakura- Antes de que mi hermano salga y haga otra escena.-Syaoran sonrió.

-Bueno no quiero ser la causa por la que te regañen, te veré mañana.-la miró dulcemente, como queriendo comunicarle lo que quería hacer, pero Sakura, se puso muy nerviosa y al final solo le dio un beso en la mejilla, Syaoran la miró sorprendido, no era "exactamente" lo que estaba pensando, pero es mejor a nada. Y entonces la oji-verde entró a la casa, sin poder creer lo que había hecho, "¡qué tonta!" pensó con la cara colorada, "¡no puedo creer que desaprovechara una oportunidad así!".

La noche la pasó soñando pero nadie le dijo nada, ni su padre, porque se enteró del porqué su hija estaba en las nubes, claro, Touya estaba tan molesto cuando entró en la casa que solo podía decir:

-Ese mocoso, como se atreve…-la única persona a la que su hijo llamaba de esa manera era al joven Li, y Fujitaka sabía la relación que tenían su hija y el, así que decidió no preguntarle nada, ya que con su hermano era suficiente para su hija.

Así pasó la noche y Sakura, luego de mucho tiempo era así de feliz, ahora que por fin están juntos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todo lo hizo como su rutina, despertarse temprano, bañarse, ponerse el uniforme, preparar su desayuno, y salir de su apartamento, pero más bien que esas cosas las hacía de rutina, y no era necesario que pusiera demasiada atención en ellas, ya que su mente solo podía estar con la muchacha de ojos esmeraldas, se dirigió a la escuela y vio a Tomoyo.

- Hola Tomoyo, como estás- Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

-Hola Li, muy bien, igual que tú como veo, ¿como te fue ayer con Sakura?- dijo la amatista.

-Yo… bueno… la acompañé a su casa…-respondió nervioso, y un poco colorado.

-Mmmm… parece que no me estás contando todo… ¿la besaste verdad?- en ese momento Syaoran recordó su momento en el parque, estaba tan cerca… pero tan cerca… hasta que…

- Alguien nos interrumpió- dijo aún más colorado.

Tomoyo solo rió-Al parecer no fue cualquier persona la que los interrumpió…. No te preocupes, ya verás que sucederá.

En ese momento entró Sakura a la clase, completamente agitada, seguro estaba corriendo, ya que luego de entrar inmediatamente sonó la campana.

-Bueno Kinomoto, parece que otra vez llegaste justo a tiempo- dijo el profesor detrás de ella.-Bueno, ahora todos a sentarse.

Kaoru estaba en la misma clase de los castaños, desde hacia años, pero, es como si nadie la conociera, nunca tuvo amigos por la razón de tomar objetivos, pero ella se acordaba de todos. Ella miró a Sakura con una cara de "te voy a destruir". Ya tenía todo el plan listo, pero tenía que esperar al almuerzo para ejecutarlo, ese plan iba a funcionar, lo había planeado la noche anterior con todo detalle. No había margen de error.

* * *

En el receso, Sakura salió de la mano de Syaoran, Tomoyo había ido a preguntar sobre una presentación de canto, así que después de todo quedaron solos, Kaoru solo los miraba de lejos.

Entonces el celular de Sakura sonó. Era Eriol, un amigo de Sakura que la llamaba para decirle que iba a volver a Japón esta vez definitivamente. Todos sabían que Eriol no tenía familia, pero vivía con una antigua profesora de Sakura, Kaho Mizuki, al parecer él estaba enamorado de ella, por más raro que parezca, Eriol era un chico raro.

Cuando Tomoyo se reunió con ellos Sakura le contó sobre la llamada de Eriol. Estaba muy emocionada. A Tomoyo nunca se le ha conocido alguien que le guste, pero cuando se enteró que Eriol volvería, bueno se puede decir que estaba saltando en un pie.

* * *

Luego de todas las clases, en especial matemática Sakura estaba muy feliz de que ya llegó el almuerzo, así que salió del aula con el ámbar quien le dijo que las encontraría más tarde, que tenía que ir a terminar unos trámites en la dirección para lo de la escuela. Entonces Sakura se fue con Tomoyo.

Kaoru que los estaba vigilando siguió al joven ámbar, bueno y de paso deleitándose con él. Cuando el joven se sentó en la secretaría esperando su turno para entrar a la dirección, el primer paso del plan estaba en marcha. La muchacha de cabello rojizo entró a la dirección, tenía mucha suerte, estaba solo.

-Hola-dijo Kaoru- ¿como te llamas?

-Syaoran Li- dijo- ¿y tú?

-Yo Kaoru Takana-dijo con una sonrisa falsamente dulce-Tú eres nuevo- no era pregunta- ¿de dónde vienes?

-Hong Kong, es que pasé unos años allá con unas cosas, y pasando tiempo con mi familia-claro ella ya lo sabía, pero era parte del plan- acabo de volver luego de mucho tiempo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué volviste? Digo tu familia está ahora muy lejos.

-Es que tenía planeado desde tiempo vivir acá- Syaoran pensó un momento, bueno, ella parecía amable, se ganaba su confianza, aunque era algo curiosa-mi novia está acá y bueno, volví para estar con ella.-dijo un poco colorado.

-Eres muy dulce, dejar incluso a tu familia para estar con ella- Kaoru hizo su mejor actuación- y ¿quién es la suertuda?

-Bueno se llama Sakura Kimonoto-ante la mención del nombre, la expresión de la muchacha llamada Kaoru cambió a una más seria.

-Ah… y ¿desde cuándo están juntos?-"¡Dios todo está saliendo muy bien!" pensó, ya que al ver la expresión que ella ponía, él cambió la suya también, parecía un poco confundido.

- Desde unos… 4 años… desde que teníamos 12 años. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ahora Syaoran al ver que la expresión de Kaoru se ponía aún más seria.

-Ah… no nada-"já, si solo supieras"-no pasa nada- trató de parecer incómoda. Claro Syaoran no notó que era todo actuación.

-No… dime que pasa.- preguntó ahora Syaoran con un semblante preocupado, ¿qué sabía esta chica?

-Bueno, pero en serio, lo siento.-Dio un suspiro y comenzó-Es que no sabía que ella tenía a otra persona, pensé que él era el único-sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos, lágrimas de cocodrilo.-Y ella se veía tan feliz… al memos la anterior semana, yo siempre los veía, lo que se me hizo raro era que se veían a escondidas, es decir si se querían tanto no deberían de ocultarlo.

-Espera… ¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿estás diciéndome que está jugando conmigo?- dijo Syaoran ahora un poco molesto.

-Es que como tú estabas tan lejos… yo creo que no pensó que te enterarías-Kaoru no podía estar más feliz, claro que tenía un punto a su favor.

-No puede ser verdad lo que me estás diciendo, ella no es así yo la conozco-Syaoran no podía creer que alguien le dijera que lo que estaba viviendo era una farsa, pero tenía razón en algo, él había estado lejos por muchos años, no sabía nada más de Sakura excepto lo que ella le contaba a través de sus cartas y las llamadas. Poco a poco comenzó a desconfiar de Sakura y tomar en cuenta lo que la otra oji-verde le decía.

-Lo siento, sé que dirás que recién me conoces, y cómo puedes confiar en una persona que conociste hace unos minutos- lloró Kaoru. Era muy buena actriz, se sorprendió a ella misma, no podía ser que no se diera cuenta que estaba disfrutando de su reacción.

-Espera no llores-Syaoran la reconfortó, claro era una persona muy amable, "parece que lo dice en serio, pero…"pensó "no puede ser, no lo puedo creer, Sakura, mi Sakura…tengo que llegar al fondo de esto".

-En serio no me importa que no me creas pero sé lo que vi, y también sé que lo sigue viendo. En serio, lo siento…-Hizo su salida dramática, ya lo hizo, la primera fase completa, implantar la duda, "de seguro ahora él debe estar tan confundido" pensó "Debería de dedicarme a actriz" se rió en su interior.

Syaora seguía en la secretaría completamente confundido, hasta ahora no podía creer que lo que la muchacha llamada Kaoru le había dicho fuera verdad, no era posible.

* * *

**Jejeje, ojalá les haya gustado... Si lo sé Kaoru es una bruja, pero ya verán lo que pasará, jejeje sabrán de mi pronto, Chao... A sí y dejen sus Reviews... Gracias...**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola como están gente linda!!!!! Sé que me tardé un poquitín en hacer este capítulo, es que el problema fue que no había mucho tiempo…. Perdón….:P bueno solo decirles que hoy ya comienzan mis clases así que tal vez tarde un poco en subir los capítulos, pero lo haré…. Jejeje no se preocupen..

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto por Kaoru, ella es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Pequeñas complicaciones: Capítulo 3**

Las amigas se encontraban en el patio esperando al castaño, cuando lo vieron a los lejos, pero no notaron nada raro, aunque en el interior del castaño se libraba una batalla enorme. Claro que la batalla era sobre si creerle a la muchacha que acababa de conocer, o a alguien que conoce y ama, prácticamente desde su niñez. Sería una decisión muy sencilla si no existiera el factor "distancia y tiempo" que los apartó, pero bueno, ya lo averiguará.

- Syaoran, te estábamos esperando…-Dijo con una sonrisa su novia.

-¿Por qué no te sientas a comer?- Dijo la amatista.

-Sí, claro.- Syaoran seguía pensando en la otra muchacha y sus palabras.

Cuando terminaron de comer regresaron a clases para completar la jornada, pero Syaoran estaba tan ido, que esta vez fue Tomoyo la que notó algo, y ella solo lo miraba preocupada. Ella siempre había sido una chica muy observadora.

* * *

Estaba en el salón de clases con una mirada que mostraba cuán feliz estaba con que el plan estaba saliendo bien, cuando se daba la vuelta para ver al castaño, cambiaba esa mirada por una sufrida, por si el castaño la miraba. Ella no había tenido ningún problema con nadie, pero eso se debía a que nadie le importaba, pero con la llegada del muchacho hace mucho tiempo, una especie de obsesión se apoderó de ella, solo podía ser ella la que estuviera con él, pero cuando lo vio con otra solo podía pensar en deshacerse del estorbo, no había esperado tanto tiempo su regreso para que él se vaya con otra.

"Ahora, tengo que mostrarle una prueba… jejeje… ya lo sé" pensó, el plan llegará lejos, ahora era tiempo para la segunda fase del plan, "Pruebas visuales" se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

A la salida de la escuela Tomoyo trató de hablar con su amigo para saber que sucedía, pero cuando mencionó el tema el castaño no mostró ningún signo de que supiera de que estaba hablando, en pocas lo dejó pasar, y se fue con Sakura. En ese momento su celular sonó, ella pensó que sería su madre, pero no era un muchacho, un muchacho que hace tiempo ella no veía, que iba a volver, y que su regreso sería pasado mañana a las 10, así que iba a tener que esperar para verlo de nuevo, "Eriol… ya te volveré a ver".

* * *

El par caminaba juntos, él la sujetaba de la mano, y ella caminaba enrojecida. "No creo que sea verdad, yo la conozco, y la amo, esa muchacha, Kaoru, no sé por qué pero debió de inventar eso"

-Syaoran…-Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si, dime

-¿Quieres ir a pasear un rato?

-Claro, ¿a dónde?

-Por que no vamos al puente del parque… La vista debe ser hermosa a esta hora-Estaba en lo correcto, el atardecer debería de ser hermoso en especial en el puente. "Muy bien, ahora no te pongas muy nerviosa, sólo trata de no cometer el error de ayer" se dijo a sí misma la oji-verde.

Cuando llegaron al puente no había nadie alrededor, y los colores que se podía ver en el cielo, y estos reflejados en el río eran increíbles, era la hora.

-Syaoran… te amo- Sakura miró a los ojos castaños con un sonrojo tan adorable, y el ámbar se sonrojó también y la tomó de las manos, mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo también…te amo, no sabes cuánto.-En ese momento nadie pensó nada, nadie dijo nada, y nadie escuchó nada, sólo podían sentir una cosa, los labios del otro.

Ella se había acercado a su novio y lo besó, el castaño se sorprendió, pero al medio segundo reaccionó, sus labios se fusionaron con los de ámbar causando que una corriente eléctrica comenzara en sus labios y se esparza por todo su cuerpo, al fin ella podía sentirse enteramente feliz, por que ahora su vida estaba completa.

* * *

Al la mañana siguiente el joven Li salió de su casa temprano tenía que pagar unas cuantas cosas de su departamento, ya que él vivía solo y no tenía a nadie que haga eso por él, pero eso no le importó, ya que ahora él tenía un momento para que pensara en lo que pasó en el puente, fue mejo de lo que imaginó. Pero en ese momento alguien llamó su atención, una muchacha de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, así que el muchacho se dirigió a ella.

* * *

Kaoru se dio la vuelta para ver a un muchacho de impresionantes ojos ámbar acercarse a ella, en ese momento ella no pensó que sería algo malo, solo pensó que estaba queriendo preguntarle el porqué había sido tan tonto respecto a su novia, y agradecerle por abrirle los ojos.

-Hola Takana-Saludó

-Por favor llámame Kaoru- dijo la ojiverde.

-Bueno, Kaoru, la verdad tenía que preguntarte algo, ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-¿Qué?...-Pánico, ella no podía creer que no le había creído, pero ya tenía su respaldo para esta situación.

-Yo confié en ti y tú me dijiste todas estas cosas sobre Sakura.

-¡En primer lugar como puedes decir que fui deshonesta contigo! ¡En segundo, no sabes cuánto me costó verte así cuando te dije la verdad! ¡En tercero, si no me crees, tengo pruebas!

-Tú tienes…-Esto no se lo esperaba, ¿que pruebas?

-¡Te las voy mostrar a mostrar! ¡Para que de una ves no me llames mentirosa!- Comenzó a llorar. Y se fue. Tenía que hacer una llamada para reconfirmar con la otra persona, "con esto ya no dudarás de mi".

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela él vio a Kaoru parada en la puerta esperándolo.

-Ahora vas a ver las pruebas.

Mientras que Sakura salía del edificio, estaba de servicio, por eso tuvo que llegar antes a la escuela, cuando vio que una mano se posó en su hombro, y vio a un joven que no conocía.

-¿Eres Kinomoto?

-Si- respondió.

-Me puedes acompañar un momento, necesito hablar contigo.-Ella no pensó que le haría daño, mas bien él parecía una persona normal, era más o menos de su edad, con unos extraños ojos verdes, un poco vacíos.

Así que se fueron rumbo a la parte trasera del edificio, y él la enfrentó, y sin ninguna advertencia él la besó.

Syaoran sólo miraba la prueba de lo que Kaoru le reveló el día anterior, sentía cómo se habría un vacío en si pecho y yodo se destrozaba, "¿Cómo pudo? ¿Después de lo de ayer?". Kaoru que estaba solo a su lado mirando el fruto de su plan, con una cara de pena dedicada a Syaoran.

En ese momento el extraño se separó de la castaña y miró a su público, su prima, y el muchacho de ojos ámbar, tenía que hacer lo que ella le dijera, no podía dejar que su familia sepa que él esta en muchos problemas, no sólo en la escuela, sino también en sus adicciones, si ellos lo supieran le cortarían el apoyo económico, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Sakura estaba en estado de shock por lo que acababa de pasar, no podía pensar. "¡¿Cómo se atreve?!" logró pensar y quería darle una buena bofetada al atrevido, pero vio que no estaban solos, vio a una muchacha junto con su novio. Syaoran tenía una cara de decepcionado, triste, furioso, una mezcla de emociones. Cuando sus miradas chocaron él se dio la vuelta y se fue junto con la muchacha.

* * *

Hola lectores, este capítulo, como ya lo dije tardó un poquito, pero creo que esperar valió la pena. Sé que Kaoru sigue siendo una bruja, por no decir peeeeerr…. Pero que sería de las historias sin un malo. Vimos cómo se besaban al fin nuestros castaños preferidos, y también cómo alguien complicaba sus vidas(KAORU) jejeje…. Dejen sus reviews, ya saben que me ayudan mucho… jejeje, pronto nos volveremos a ver…. O leer? Jejeje….


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno…. La historia no está mal…. Jejeje XDXDXDX

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto por Kaoru, ella es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Pequeñas complicaciones: Capítulo 4**

Ella sólo lo vio irse con aquella muchacha, entonces su corazón se hizo trizas, y comenzó a ir detrás de él, pero luego vio que esa muchacha que iba con Syaoran se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada de victoria, y una muy falsa cara de tristeza.

En ese momento no supo qué hacer, quería hacer tantas cosas de una sola vez, pero al final sólo se fue al baño, corriendo, a llorar de rabia.

* * *

Tomoyo lo vio muy triste, ella no sabía lo que pasaba, sólo vio al ámbar con esa chica, y Sakura estaba como desaparecida, se suponía que había tenido servicio, así que ya debería de haberla visto, o por lo menos estar con el ámbar. Así que sólo se dirigió al salón de clases.

La clase ya había comenzado, y no había señales de su mejor amiga, y al otro no parecía importarle. "Bueno, ahora todo sí que está raro" pensó. Ya estaba preocupada, es decir, sabía que Sakura había llegado antes que todos los alumnos, se supondría que debería ser la primera en estar en el salón, pero no.

* * *

Estaba deshecho, no podía creerlo todavía, "Esto quiere decir que he estado viviendo una mentira" pensó. La verdad no la quería ver, en ese momento, no quería saber nada de ella, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse desde cuándo todo empezó. Entonces se puso a pensar, claro había estado en Hong Kong muchos años, no podía ser que no se lo hubiera contado a nadie, y pensó que tal vez Tomoyo sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no dijo nada. Un montón de posibilidades pasaron por su mente, un montón de cosas mezcladas con la rabia, la tristeza y la decepción.

"Kaoru, fue la única que me dijo la verdad".

* * *

"Al fin y al cabo mi querido primito me sirvió de algo" Kaoru estaba muy contenta, al final todo el conocimiento de los problemas de su primo la ayudaron en algo, al menos la castaña no volverá a meterse con lo que es suyo. El plan había llegado a su fase 3 "Acercamiento libre de estorbos" estaba segura que ahora el ámbar solo confiaría en ella, así que iría directamente hacia ella, primero a pedir disculpas, luego a quedarse con ella, claro, esa parte tendrá mucho que ver con lo que ella comience a hacer, así que tendrá que actuar para su ámbar nuevamente.

En el receso, como lo predijo Syaoran se acercó a ella, y claro le pidió disculpas.

-Kaoru…-Sí que estaba destrozado, pero eso cambiaría luego de un tiempo.

-Si, lo sé y en serio lo siento mucho, lo lamento, la verdad es que me agradas y no podía dejar que te hicieran algo así, aparte, no me gusta que piensen que miento-Puso su mejor cara para la ocasión "tristeza".

-¿Puedo pasar el receso contigo?-preguntó

-Por supuesto, y no te preocupes, no te presionaré a hablar sobre lo que pasó.-El ámbar asintió, y entonces vio a una chica de largo cabello negro, muy bonita.

-Li, ¿acaso sabes dónde está Sakura?-preguntó Tomoyo-Ya estoy preocupada, ¿qué crees que le haya pasado?

-Tomoyo, la verdad no me interesa, y por si te pregunta, dile que no quiero volver a saber de ella, ya me mintió demasiado tiempo.-dijo con una voz que descargaba toda la furia que sentía en ese momento. Tomoyo se sorprendió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Já, como si tu no supieras, pero déjame recordártelo, ella me engañaba todo este tiempo, ¿ahora sí lo recuerdas?, y si no, yo la vi, con mis propios ojos besar a ese tipo, así que deja de fingir conmigo, que ya sé toda la verdad. Vámonos Kaoru.-y se fueron dejando a la joven completamente anonadada.

* * *

Seguía en el baño, ya había arado de llorar, cuando escuchó que habría la puerta. Y que alguien la llamaba.

-Sakura… ¿Estás aquí?- en el momento en que escuchó esa voz, no aguantó las lágrimas de nuevo, y salió a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-Ya… tranquila Sakura, tranquila-le dijo.

Al terminar el receso volvieron al salón, Sakura ya había parado de llorar, no le había contado nada a Tomoyo, todavía. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo más tarde, por que si lo hacía en ese momento volvería a llorar. Pero no se quedó a pensar que lo tendría que ver de nuevo hasta que fue muy tarde, y lo vio con la odiosa. Al parecer ella también se dio cuenta porque la vio directo a los ojos, entonces su compañero, también la vio. No había nada, sólo decepción y rabia en la mirada, no lo soportó más y fue directo a su banco se sentó y cruzó sus brazos y metió su cabeza para ya no verlo más, era muy doloroso.

* * *

A la salida Tomoyo acompañó a su mejor amiga, era hora de saber lo que pasó.

-Sakura, por favor, cuéntame lo que pasó.- su amiga se paró en seco, y se dio la vuelta para verla y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Bueno… salía del servicio, alguien me llamó, y era alguien que no conocía, pero no pensé que me haría daño, porque parecía bueno persona, así que me llevó a la parte trasera del edificio, y…- en ese momento comenzó a llorar- ¡Me besó! …¡Y cuando pude reaccionar le quería dar una cachetada, y me di cuenta que alguien nos observaba, y lo vi, vi su rostro, su expresión, me miraba con decepción, enojo. Y ella… esa chica que estaba con él me miró con satisfacción….y….y…!-Ya no pudo hablar, así que su amiga la abrazó.

-Lo lamento, pero ya veras que todo se solucionará, ya verás que todo se aclarará. Sabes…él también se enojó conmigo- ella la miró, como sin entender.- Me dijo que yo sabía todo, y que se lo oculté todo el tiempo.

-Tomoyo, en serio lo lamento, al final tú también te metiste en mi problema, lo lamento…-Lloraba.

-No te preocupes, está molesto, eso es todo, ya verás que volverán a estar juntos. Yo lo sé. Y yo…-se quedó pensando "lo veré nuevamente".

-Tomoyo, Eriol llega mañana ¿verdad?- Dijo la oji-verde un poco mejor, como queriendo cambiar de tema.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabías?!- Preguntó con un ligero sonrojo.

-Él me lo dijo ayer en la noche, cuando estaba en mi casa. ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a recibirlo al aeropuerto?-dijo

-Sí… claro que sí… llega a las 10, así que como mañana no hay escuela, podemos ir.

Y siguieron caminando.

* * *

Al la mañana siguiente, se encontraron en el aeropuerto a las 9:30, para esperar a su amigo. Tomoyo estaba muy emocionada por verlo de nuevo.

Cuando dieron las 10 el avión ya había aterrizado, así que sólo necesitaban verlo, de repente apareció. Eriol creció, estaba del tamaño del ámbar, o tal vez más alto, su cabello azulado, sus ojos azules, su piel pálida, y ese aire de misterio que siempre llevaba consigo, al ver a unas muchachas que parecían esperarlo, y al reconocerlas, se acercó a ellas.

-¡Eriol!-Corrió Sakura a abrazar al recién llegado.

¡Sakura!- La abrazó de regreso- Vaya que te pusiste incluso más bonita.

-Eriol, bienvenido-Tomoyo se acercó a él, entonces él la vio, y sintió algo raro, pero nada por lo que había que preocuparse.

-Tomoyo, me alegra volver a verte, parece que la pequeña Sakura no es la única que me impresionó con su belleza.-dijo. Tomoyo sólo se puso un poco roja.-Pero aquí falta alguien, ¿no me dijeron que Syaoran había vuelto?- A la mención del nombre la castaña bajó la cabeza en un signo de tristeza, y Tomoyo la miró con una mirada de preocupación, rotando hasta llegar al inglés.

-Bueno, no importa supongo que no pudo venir.-Dijo Eriol, captando el mensaje, y con la promesa de preguntarle a Tomoyo lo que había sucedido.-Bueno, yo creo que nos vamos, hace tanto que no estaba en Japón, pero hoy sólo descansaré.

-¿Tienes algún lugar en donde quedarte?-preguntó Sakura, saliendo de su tristeza.

-No, pero no te preocupes, en seguida buscaré uno.

-Pero si es por alojamiento te puedes quedar en mi casa.- Tomoyo hizo la oferta y el oji-azul la vio un poco sorprendido.

-Es que no te quiero molestar, no te preocupes….

-Pero si no molestas, no te preocupes quédate en mi casa hasta que puedas encontrar un lugar para vivir.- lo cortó la amatista.

-Está bien… Gracias.

-Entonces vamos a la casa de Tomoyo.-dijo Sakura.

Entonces los tres amigos salieron del aeropuerto, felices, de encontrarse de nuevo, en especial la chica de cabello largo, feliz de volver a verlo, y todavía más, porque podrá estar más cerca de él.

* * *

Bueno, léanlo, acá está el capítulo, un poco deprimente, pero ya la historia mejorará, pero claro, los personajes, tendrán que sufrir un poquitín más….. Jejeje lo siento, pero así son las cosas. Bueno gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews, sigan al pendiente de esta historia, que se va a poner mejor… Dejen sus reviews!!!!!!!!! Jejeje hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola… cómo están todos ustedes…. Estamos en carnavales acá así que perdón por el retraso… jejeje… Bueno, acá está el capítulo cinco de "Pequeñas confusiones", así que disfrútenlo… XDXDXDXD

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, excepto Kaoru, ella es totalmente mía… Si… Suena raro… jejeje**

* * *

**Pequeñas complicaciones: Capítulo cinco.**

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a la gran casa de la familia Daidouji. Sakura olvidó por un momento sus problemas, y dejó de pensar en él, pero, cuando se quedó sola y de regreso a su casa, esos pensamientos la abrumaron, y cayó sobre ella una gran tristeza. Touya, que la conocía tan bien, vio que algo andaba mal, pero no le dijo nada, hasta que vio que su hermana estaba peor, entonces no lo pudo aguantar más, y al final tuvo que preguntarle.

-¿Sakura, todo bien en la escuela?- "¿Sakura…?" pensó la oji verde levantando su cabeza para ver a su hermano. "Casi nunca me llama así…".

-Si, ¿por qué?- la oji verde pensó que se había debido dar cuenta de algo, pero decidió no decírcelo, no quería que las cosas empeoren.

-Bueno, estás un poco decaída, desde ayer, sólo quería saber el por qué. Pero si dices que no es la escuela, debe ser algo relacionado con ese mocoso detestable.- Vio, que su hermana esquivó la mirada al mencionar el nombre, o apodo. Entonces lo supo. Algo había pasado.

-Hermano, no seas tonto, ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así?-Sakura forzó una sonrisa-No pasa nada, pero perdón por preocuparte, ya no lo haré más, ¿está bien?

-Mmmm, bueno, lo que digas monstruo- Pero esas palabras no ayudaron a calmar al hermano mayor, si era algo relacionado con ese mocoso, entonces lo pagaría caro.

**En la casa de TOMOYO**

Eriol se acabó de instalar en la enorme casa, y era hora para él de averiguar lo que pasó entre su amigo y Sakura, así que fue a la fuente de información: Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sabía que Eriol iba a quiere saber lo ocurrido, así que le contó absolutamente todo, y también cómo Li se había enojado con ella también, el llanto de Sakura, y la muchacha, la nueva amiga del castañ.

-Con que eso pasó. ¿Esa Chica, Kaoru, Bueno qué tiene que ver ella exactamente en todo el problema?

-Lo estuve pensando, y la verdad creo que ella lo hizo todo, sé que suena horrible, pero, me acordé que ella estaba con nosotros desde la primaria, y ahora que lo pienso, ella está algo obsesionada con Li.- Eriol sólo la miraba, "Creo que tiene razón, pero… ¿qué podemos hacer?"

-Tomoyo, tenemos que volver a unirlos, Sakura no puede seguir así.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero cómo, Amí no me habla, a sakura no la quiere ver, y a ti…TÚ!!! Eriol, por favor, Li no está enojado contigo, así que tú puedes hablar con él y contarle nuestras sospechas, por favor Eriol.

-Está bien, esperemos que no le metan cosas mías a la cabeza, mañana ya asistiré a la escuela, así que allí tendré que hablar con él.

-Muchas gracias- Tomoyo sonrió, al fin las cosas parecían que se iban a solucionar. Eriol, también sonrió, con sólo verla sonreír, se puso contento, raro. Entonces sólo se miraron, Tomoyo se estaba poniendo un poco roja, Eriol no se dio cuenta de eso, pero parecía que algo estaba surgiendo, y cuando lo pensó más, y pudo dar con lo correcto, salió del mundo que habían creado, sobresaltado, y Tomoyo, avergonzada. "Es sólo mi amiga…"Eriol, se disculpó, por molestarla hasta tan tarde, y le dijo que se iba a descanzar, dejando a Tomoyo solo en su habitación.

Al día siguiente fueron juntos a la escuela, y llegaron juntos al salón, se encontraron con Sakura, y vieron a la muchacha de cabello rojizo con Syaoran. Li no había saludado a Eriol, o mas bien no tuvo tiempo, por que el profesor llegó y la clase comenzó.

* * *

En el receso Eriol se separó de las muchachas y s fue a dónde estaba Syaoran, afortunadamente, él estaba sólo.

-Hola Syaoran, hace tanto tiempo que no te veo.

-Eriol, volviste ayer ¿verdad? Siento no haber ido a recibirte, tenía algunas cosas.

-Por cosas te refieres a que estabas enojado o algo,¿verdad?-El castaño lo vio, no con ira, pero igual algo molesto.

-Si ya te enteraste, ¿por qué me lo estás preguntando? Ella me engañaba todo el tiempo, y Tomoyo lo sabía, ya que Sakura le confía todo, y ni ella me lo dijo, sólo una persona me estaba diciendo la verdad y al principio no le creí, pero ahora, que todo se descubrió, la verdad ella tiene toda mi confianza.

-No puedes enojarte con Tomoyo, puede ser que no lo sabía, incluso, ni siquiera, la misma Sakura lo sabía, no se te cruzó por la cabeza que podía haber sido alguna trampa, tú la conoces, sabes que ella no es así, ¿cómo te dejaste engañar tan rápido?

-¡Yo lo vi! ¡Lo vi! ¿Acaso eso no es prueba suficiente? Y la verdad, yo la conocía, pero luego me tuve que ir a Hong Kong, y la dejé aquí, así que al final, creo que fue mi culpa. Nunca debí de dejarla, pero ella tampoco debió de mentirme.- Syaoran agachó su cabeza. "Todo esto pasó por que yo la dejé, pero igual , ella no debió de mentirme, eso no lo soporto".

-Yo sé que ella no es así, y te lo voy a demostrar, voy a probarte que todo esto es un plan para separarte de ella.

Entonces llegó una muchacha de ojos verdes, pero no era Sakura. Kaoru sólo vio al ámbar un poco molesto y triste, y luego al otro, que parecía que estaba tratando de arruinar el plan. Ya estaba en la fase tres, no puede ser que luego de tanto planteamiento todo se fuera abajo. No, eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Hola Syaoran, Te estuve buscando.

-Ah, Kaoru, te presento a Eriol. Él es un amigo que acaba de llegar.

-Hola, Kaoru, creo que te conozco de algún lado, ¿no estabas en la primaria cuando yo estaba en Japón con nosotros años atrás?

-¿Estabas en la primaria conmigo? Lo siento por no reconocerte.- Syaoran se sorprendió.

-Si, estaba, y no te preocupes Syaoran, yo sí te reconocí, pero no te lo dije- Kaoru le sonrió al ámbar, pero ese tal Eriol, ¿adónde quería llegar con esa pregunta?, se puso en guardia.

-Lo sabía, que lindo que nos reencontremos luego de tantos años, deberíamos de salir algún día. Pero qué digo, salgamos esta tarde, ¿les parece?- Eriol preguntó, dejando muda a Kaoru. "Bueno ya qué, tendré que salir, pero todo está muy raro, él era, o es amigo de Kinomoto y Daidouji, esto no me gusta, pero…"

-Claro que si, salgamos y tomemos helados o algo.

-Claro, puedo llevar a una persona que también estaba en la primaria con nosotros, para que seamos más personas.- Eriol sólo sonrió al ver que Li lo miraba con una cara que suplicaba que no lleve a Sakura, un cara alarmada.- Que también es una muy buena amiga mía.

-Creo que deberíamos ir sólo los tres.

-No seas tonto Syaoran-dijo Kaoru- Mientras seamos más, mejor.- "No caeré en su trampa, a ver déjenlo que intente algo" pensó Kaoru.-Lleva a quien quieras.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos a la salida.- entonces Eriol se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando.

-Tu amigo parece simpático. Pero espero que no la lleve.

-No lo sé, pero ya veremos.- "Espero que no la lleve, no soportaría estar tanto tiempo con ella" Por más que estuviera rabioso, él seguía enamorado de ella, eso no había cambiado.

* * *

Eriol apareció con la amatista. Él se lo había pedido y ella se sorprendió, pero al explicarle todo lo ocurrido ella aceptó, pero eso no quería decir que no trataría de desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a una heladería, al principio no hablaron de nada raro, sólo de trivialidades. Pero luego, todo comenzó a tornarse raro, con los recuerdos de la primaria.

-Hace tanto tiempo que estamos estudiando juntas Kaoru- dijo Tomoyo- Hace poco me acordé de que estábamos en la primaria, jejeje, lo siento, pero me olvidé de ti, pero me acuerdo que había alguien que te gustaba, ¿no es así?

-Kaoru, ¿es eso cierto?¿ y quién era?- preguntó Li un poco divertido, recordando a los amigos de la primaria.

- Po favor, sólo di el nombre de esa persona, de todos modos, no creo que pase nada malo- Eriol dijo.

- Jejeje, mmmm, no lo sé, me da un poco de vergüenza- Ahora sí que estaba preocupada, para qué les sería necesario saber eso, sólo para ponerla en ridículo, de seguro. Pero debería decirlo, pero…

-Vamos dilo, seguro ya se te pasó-Dijo Tomoyo.

-Si no es gran cosa.-Li la animó.

-Mmmm, no, no lo creo.

-No me digas que te sigue gustando esa persona.- Y en el blanco, Eriol acertó. Y le dio una mirada significativa. "Ves, ya lo sabía. Tú lo sigues queriendo" Le dijo con la mirada. Syaoran pareció darse cuenta de algo, y la verdad lo golpeó. Si todo era verdad, no debería de cambiar nada, le gusta a Kaoru, no es gran cosa, pero inexplicablemente se sintió un poco asustado, y le vino a la cabeza lo que Eriol le había dicho antes. Que podía haber sido una trampa, pero…¿Kaoru?

-Cl-claro que no- Kaoru ahora estaba asustada, acababa de ver la cara de Li, pero estas personas parecía que sólo la querían avergonzar, no se le ocurría otra cosa.

Entonces terminaron de tomar sus helados. Y se fueron, Kaoru se fue rápidamente, y no dejó que Li la acompañara, no, ese día no podía estar con él.

-Era, soy yo ¿verdad?- Preguntó Li a Eriol. En toda la salida no había cruzado palabra con Tomoyo.

- Si, eres tu, pero es más que eso, es más fuerte, y no te va a gustar, creemos que ella planeó todo eso, para separarte de Sakura. Pos favor Syaoran, abre los ojos, ella no te engañaría nunca, ella te quiere, y también sé que tu la sigues amando a pesar de lo que pasó. No puedes confiar tan rápido en lo que Kaoru te haya dicho, es decir nunca antes, ni en la primaria le hablabas, y eso ni la reconociste. Piensa un poco en las posibilidades, la conoces justo cuando vuelves con Sakura acá en Japón. Y te habla lo peor de ella. Piensa en eso.

-No lo sé, parece que tiene sentido, pero la pintas como si fuera un monstruo, y ella me demostró que es muy amable, y comprensiva, no puede ser verdad.

- Li por favor, ¡está actuando! ¿Es que acaso no lo puedes ver?- Tomoyo se atrevió a hablarle dejándolo sorprendido.- Ella es una falsa, no la conoces realmente, Li entiende, que las cosas no pudieron pasar de esa manera, no es lógico.

-No, no puede ser.- Se detuvo a pensar un momento, y podría ser que los dos tuvieran razón, quizás, tan sólo quizás, había algo mal en todo esto. Tal ves, todo era un engaño, pero no de Sakura, de Kaoru.

* * *

Jejeje, bueno acá está el cap 5, disfrútenlo, y dejen sus reviews, por que así voy a saber que lo leen, no sean lectores silenciosos, díganme lo que les gustó, sus dudas y todo, se acepta todo, así que DEJEN REVIEWS. XDXDXD Bueno nos vemos pronto. Tal vez pase algo entre los castaños, sólo digo…. jejeje


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo… esta vez la actualización ya tomó su curso normal, y por eso quiero decir que esta vez no me retrasé, jejeje.

Hoy un nuevo capítulo de "pequeñas complicaciones", así que disfrútenlo, ustedes saben que les gusta la historia… y gracias, muchas por los reviews, sigan dejándolos.

* * *

**Pequeñas complicaciones: capítulo seis**

Syaoran acababa de llegar a su casa, como vivía solo, no había nadie que le de la bienvenida, pero luego se dio cuenta que era muy bueno vivir sólo, aunque sea en ese momento, ya que tenía mucho que pensar y necesitaba estar solo.

Entonces en su cabeza se libró otra batalla, sobre lo razonable, y lo irracional. Las palabras de Eriol y Tomoyo seguían resonando. "Una trampa….Es una falsa….Está actuando". Tenía que reconocer que lo que sus dos amigos decían tenía lógica, pero no lo podía creer de Kaoru. Ella era una persona muy sincera con él, o al menos eso es lo que ella le hizo creer. Al final de tanto pensar llegó a una conclusión, que al parecer, no era muy bueno para Kaoru, pero sí muy buena para Sakura. Iba a poner a prueba a Kaoru, hablando de nuevo con Sakura. Era la hora de escuchar la versión de Sakura acerca de todo este embrollo.

* * *

Eriol y Tomoyo fueron juntos a la escuela, discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido ayer, y la discusión con Syaoran. Entonces se encontraron con Sakura. Ellos ya le habían contado todo acerca de la salida de ayer en la tarde, de las palabras de Li, de las de Kaoru, y de su intento por abrirle los ojos a Li.

Sakura que los vio discutiendo, supo en seguida que hablaban sobre la salida de ayer así que se acercó a los dos.

-Buenos días Eriol, Tomoyo-saludó Sakura.

-Buenos días Sakura- saludaron en coro.- Estábamos hablando sobre…

-Si, ya lo sé, pero lo que les quería decir es que aprecio lo que hacen por mí, pero… No creo que sea buena idea, es decir, prefirió creerle a una muchacha desconocida y no a mí, ni siquiera hizo el intento de hablar conmigo sobre el tema, así que no deberían de hacer nada. Ya no me importa, y es muy obvio que yo tampoco le importo.- Sakura bajó la mirada.

-Sakura, no digas eso, no es verdad, él sigue enamorado de ti, y tú lo amas.- Tomoyo le dijo.

-Es verdad, deja las cosas a nosotros dos.- dijo Eriol.

No importaba lo que sus dos amigos dijeran, ella ya no quería seguir sufriendo más, así que se prometió que, aunque tomara mucho tiempo y sufrimiento, ella olvidaría a su querido Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran llegó a la escuela tranquilo, cuando la vio allí con Tomoyo y Eriol entonces le vinieron las palabras de ayer, y sin evitarlo la miró, ella estaba algo triste, él en ese momento quería hablar con ella, para escuchar su versión de la historia, pero algo lo detuvo, y se fue directo al salón de clases, pero esa mirada no pasó desapercibida, sus dos amigos ya lo habían notado, y también una muchacha de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes que lo observaba desde una ventana.

Syaoran llegó al salón de clases y vio a Kaoru que estaba como esperándolo, se saludaron, y en ese momento llegaron los tres amigos, Sakura se fue a su asiento, y los otros dos los fueron a saludar, cada una de ellos le dieron una mirada significativa a Li, como diciendo,"¿y esa miradita?".Llegó el profesor y la clase comenzó.

En el receso Kaoru se acercó a él para pasarlo con él, ahora que se daba cuanta, parecía que siempre quería estar con él, y no supo cómo eso le causó un estremecimiento, así que le dijo que lo espero por que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a sacar un libro, era media verdad, tenía que ir a la biblioteca, pero para estar solo. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca vio que llegaban otras personas, pero no les dio importancia, sólo quería pensar. Entonces escuchó la voz de una muchacha de ojos amatistas que conocía muy bien, entonces vio que eran Tomoyo y Eriol, que acababan de entrar. Sakura no estaba con ellos. Ellos lo vieron y se acercaron.

-Te vimos esta mañana, parece que se te ocurrió algo- dijo Eriol al ámbar.

-No es nada, pero estuve pensando en lo que me dijeron, y aunque todavía piense que será inútil he decidido escuchar la versión de Sakura sobre lo sucedido, así que quería hablarle en la mañana, pero sentí que alguien me miraba, así que no lo hice, pero pienso hacerlo, y no pienso decirle sobre esto a Kaoru, porque sé que no estaría de acuerdo.

-Seguro que es sólo porque no estaría de acuerdo, me parece que te estás dando cuenta de muchas cosas al respecto de Kaoru- Tomoyo lo enfrentó, perecía que ya podía hablarle.

-No estoy diciendo que ustedes tengan razón acerca de ella, pero si.

-Muy bien con eso nos basta, vamos a hacerte un encuentro con Sakura en el almuerzo para que puedan hablar sin interrupciones así que hay que librarte de Kaoru por todo el almuerzo, ¿pero con qué excusa?-Eriol se puso pensar.

-Eso no importa, yo me encargo, pero la cuestión es donde- Syaoran le dijo.

-Bueno, en la azotea, ¿te parece?-Tomoyo preguntó.

-Muy bien, allá estaré.

* * *

El almuerzo llegó más pronto de lo que pensó, así que le dijo a kaoru que tenía que hablar con el tutor sobre sus notas y todo ese lío, al librarse de ella se fue directo a la azotea, a esperar que llegara.

Ella entró por la puerta y vio que Syaoran la estaba esperando, pero porqué, su amiga le dijo que vaya a la azotea, porque sería un buen lugar para almorzar los tres y hablar sin ser imterrumpidos, pero sorpresa, se encontró con Syaoran. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y ella se quiso dar la vuelta para irse, pero alguien le tomó de la mano, así que se dio la vuelta y vio que él la miraba.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No, no es cierto, tú tienes tu propia verdad, no necesitas la mía.

-No es justo de esa forma, necesito que me cuentes que es lo que pasó ese día.

-¿Para qué? Tu no me escucharas, y al final no me creerás, no quiero perder mi tiempo.

-Sakura por favor estoy hecho un lío acá en mi cabeza, Eriol y Tomoyo me hicieron pensar muchas cosas, y creo que al final parecen tener razón, pero necesito saber lo que pasó para estar seguro.

Sakura lo vio a los ojos, y decició que debía de contarle lo que ocurrió. Así que lo hizo, Syaoran estaba escuchando atento a las palabras de Sakura, y cuendo terminó de contar la historia él le preguntó sobre Kaoru, y ella también le contó sobre la cara que había puesto al ver lo que había ocurrido, la falsa tristeza.

-Eso fue lo que pasó, ahora de ti depende si creerme o no.

-Espera, tengo una duda, cómo era aquel tipo.-Preguntó el ámbar.

-Tú lo viste, sabes cómo era.

-Sí, pero quiero decir sus ojos, su cara, cómo era-Syaoran creía haberlo visto antes, cerca de su casa, pero necesitaba un detalle en específico para confirmar que era él.

-Sólo me acuerdo bien de sus ojos, eran muy extraños, eran unos ojos verdes, opacos, vacíos.- en ese momento Syaoran la vio como que hubiera descubierto algo.

-Ese tipo vive cerca de mi casa, es un tipo muy problemático, tiene muchos problemas con las drogas y con el alcohol, y creo que lo expulsaron de la preparatoria en la que él estaba.- Syaoran estaba en shock. Había muchas personas de ojos verdes, pero esos ojos son muy peculiares, así de opacos y vacíos, iguales a los ojos de Kaoru, ¿podría ser que ese tipo sea algo de ella?

-¿Qué estás pensando?-preguntó Sakura

-Nada importante, sólo cosas- No le podía decir las cosas es ese momento, él tenía que estar seguro, así que tenía que hablar con ese tipo, pero Sakura pareció no creerle, sí que lo conocía muy bien.-Gracias por contarme tu versión.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir lo miró.

-Espero que te des cuenta quién miente.- y se fue por las escaleras, Sakura estaba feliz, muy feliz de que al menos tuvo la oportunidad de contarle lo que en verdad pasó, y se alegró de que Syaoran pareciera que estaba abriendo los ojos. Pero él la había hecho sufrir tanto, que no podía perdonarle por desconfiar de ella, tal vez al final ya se descubra la verdad, pero ellos no volverían a estar juntos. Y con esa promesa, ella se fue directo a reunirse con sus amigos para contarles lo ocurrido y regañarles, por lo que le hicieron.

* * *

Al fin!!!!! Syaoran está abriendo los ojos, al fin todo va a salir a la luz…. Bueno acá está el sexto capítulo, espero que les guste mucho, y que con esto se sientan más atrapados con la historia, como siempre les digo al final de los cap, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, preguntas, sugerencias, críticas, amenazas…. Jejeje bueno se acepta de todo…. Esperen al cap. 7…. Estén atentos, que puede que suba incluso más pronto el 7…. Jejeje bueno Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….


	7. Chapter 7

Y…. La espera terminó… al fin aquí llega el séptimo capítulo de esta pequeña historia llamada "Pequeñas complicaciones" jejeje… disfrútenla

* * *

**Pequeñas complicaciones: Capítulo siete**

El joven ámbar iba caminando de regreso a casa como de costumbre, y de repente se le vino a la mente lo que había hablado con Sakura en la azotea, y el muchacho de ojos opacos. Sabía que lo había visto antes, cerca de su casa, así que pensó que, como ya estaba en la calle debería de ir a verlo, buscarlo, y ver si al fin él podía decirle lo que en realidad ha pasado ese día que lo vio con Sakura. Pero primero tenía que encontrarlo.

Lo vio luego de cinco minutos buscando, y como siempre lo había visto, estaba borracho, así que decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad, porque como dicen por ahí, sólo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad. Se fue acercando, a en uno de esos momentos el otro lo miró, con esa mirada perdida, de "¿quien eres?".

-Hola, ¿cómo estas?- le preguntó el ámbar.

-No me molestes mocoso, ¿que no ves que estoy ocupado?-le dijo el borracho con una mirada molesta, y con un tono ronco. "Bueno creo que no comencé muy bien… bueno ¿ahora qué hago?"Pensó Syaoran, se le ocurrió algo que no podía fallar.

-¿Quieres que te invite un trago?-preguntó, y al momento de finalizada la pregunta el otro lo vio con cara de sorpresa, pero como lo predijo Syaoran aceptó.

Le compró una cerveza, luego otra, y el muchacho se bebía todas las que el ámbar compraba, hasta que en uno de esos momentos le dijo que él debería de tomar también, solo para las apariencias se compró una para él, pero no la bebió claro, y en cierto punto comenzó a hablarle, sobre lo estúpida que es la vida, sobre problemas, sobre, todo tipo de cosas, pero al pasar el tiempo la coherencia se le iba, así que Syaoran aprovechó su oportunidad.

-De seguro que debes de tener muchas chicas, verdad. Creo que el otro día te vi con una muchacha de ojos verdes, el la secundaria Tomoeda.

-Já, esa enana, si claro que si… digamos… hip-dijo el muchacho totalmente ebrio.-Esa no es nada mío, en primera nunca saldría con ella, sólo…hip... sólo lo hice porque me lo pidieron. Je...hip...jeje.

-Y…¿quién te lo pidió?-preguntó Syaoran, ahora un poco molesto con el borracho, cualquiera querría salir con Sakura, porque, bueno ella es Sakura.

-Para qué lo quieres saber, eso no te interesa.-dijo el borracho.-hip… pero no me importa igual te lo diré, fue mi prima, esa…hip… plaga, tan…hip…víbora. Te voy a contar un secretito, me… hip… amenazó, con decirle a mis padres… hip que yo era un caso perdido…hip… jajaja… si claro…hip… seguro… yo, sólo me divierto…

-Si…mmmm…pero quién es tu prima, tal vez deba cuidarme de ella.-entonces él lo vio con cara de estar pensando, como si a su cerebro le costara, ohoh, tal vez y lo está recordando, pero al final no recordó nada y sólo se limitó a responder.

-Está… en la secundaria, esa mocosa…hip víbora…. Kaoru… no sabes… hip… cuánto la odio…-En ese momento el muchacho de ojos verdes se durmió, de tan borracho que estaba. Syaoran al escuchar el nombre de Kaoru surgir de los labios de ese borracho, se sintió como el tonto más grande del mundo… Cómo pudo haber hecho tal cosa a Sakura, confiar en esa… víbora… no lo podía creer, y de paso empezaba a tomarle cariño por ser tan comprensiva con su situación, y al final Tomoyo y Eriol tenían razón, ella era una falsa. No lo podía creer, él había sido un idiota.

* * *

Al día siguiente Tomoyo se levantó de la cama, se aseó y se fue a tomar el desayuno, cuando vio en el elegante comedor a Eriol, con una tasa de café y un pastel delicioso de fresas. Cuando Tomoyo entró lo saludó y se sentó en la silla al lado del muchacho. Desde el día que había llegado no se había puesto a hacer nada para estar con él, pero lo que ella no sabía, es que Eriol estaba también un poco confundido por la situación, es decir, a él le agradaba mucho Tomoyo desde que la conoció, y siempre pensó que ella era una muchacha muy bonita, pero luego de de volver de Inglaterra y vivir con ella, al parecer se mezclaron muchas cosas y comenzó a sentir cosas que no debería hacia la amatista.

Tomaron el desayuno normalmente, se fueron a alistar para salir a la escuela y salieron juntos. Caminado lado a lado y hablando de la escuela como todas las mañanas. Cualquiera que los viera no pensaría que son más que amigos, pero lo que sentían era otra cosa completamente diferente.

En uno de esos momentos, de camino a la escuela, había unos muchachos corriendo y se chocaron con Tomoyo tumbándola al piso, y ellos se fueron corriendo, así como llegaron. Eriol se acercó preocupado y le tendió el brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Tomoyo, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó con cara preocupada.

-Claro que sí- así que tomó el brazo de Eriol para poder levantarse, pero al hacerlo sus piernas no dieron más cayó en los brazos de Eriol, acompañada de un agudo dolor en su pie. Pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió más, sino la cercanía que tenían sus rostros, y la mirada de Eriol.

Eriol, en ese nanosegundo quiso hacer tantas cosas, decirle todas las verdades que se había ocultado, pero entonces se vio reflejado en la mirada de Tomoyo, y supo lo que los dos sentían, y para él eso le bastaba.

Entonces vio la cara de dolor que ponía y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba adolorida. Y vio que al parecer ella se había torcido el tobillo. Entonces el la alzó en sus brazos, y causó en ella un pequeño sonrojo y una gran sorpresa.

-Pero Eriol…

-Estás lastimada, no te preocupes todo va bien yo te llevaré- dijo Eriol decidido.

- Al menos deja que me ponga en tu espalda- y Eriol bajó a Tomoyo y la colocó en su espalda.

-No puedo creer que la gente sea tan torpe, mira cómo te lastimaron.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada, sólo se chocaron conmigo, eso es todo.- Tomoy le dijo calmadamente.

-Pero al menos no te hicieron más daño, porque en ese caso los iría a golpear.-Tomoyo nunca había visto a Eriol tan agresivo, y se preguntó del porqué de esa reacción, entonces sus fantasías se colaron en sus pensamientos y al final ella se obligó a dejar la ilusión atrás, aunque se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Eriol, estas tan preocupado por mi?

-Claro que si, estás lastimada.

-No, no me refiero a eso. ¿Tu siempre te has preocupado por mi?- entonces el ojiazul volteó la cabeza hasta poder ver a Tomoyo.

-Si, siempre estoy preocupado por ti, tu siempre has sido muy importante para mi.-esto causó un sonrojo en ambos.

-E…Eriol

-Tomoyo, en serio que me preocupé casi siempre por ti como una amiga, pero…

-Pero qué…

-Estoy preocupado por ti , pero ya no como amigos, te quiero Tomoyo.-al terminar de decir esas palabras Eriol giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia el camino, dejando de ver la sonrojada cara de Tomoyo.

-Yo… yo también te quiero.-Y siquieron todo el camino a la escuela, sin decir una palabra más, en silencio, pero juntos

* * *

Jejeje…..!!!!!XDXDXD acá está el cap 7, bueno acá no hay tanto avance sobre la situación de los castaños, pero en lo que respecta a Tomoyo es otra cosa… jejeje. Un agradecimiento muy especial a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, y a Carolina Kinomoto, gracias por todo tu

Como siempre, no sean lectores silenciosos y dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, preguntas y amenazas, sólo den click, al cuadrito de abajo…. Jejeje Chau… hasta el cap 8


	8. Chapter 8

Y acá está el 8….disfrútenlo…

* * *

**Pequeñas complicaciones: Capítulo ocho**

Llegaron al colegio, y todos los vieron inmediatamente, bueno, no todos los días se ve a una muchacha en la espalda de un muchacho, y con el aire tan dulce entre los dos. La gente comenzó a murmurar, haciendo especulaciones del por qué estaban de esa manera, la mayoría de ellas era muy cercana a la verdad, pero había otras que al final no tenían nada que ver con nada.

Tomoyo se daba cuenta que todos los miraban, pero los ignoró, ya que en ese momento no se podía sentir más feliz, ya que, le dijo al muchacho de ojos azules que lo quería, para rematarlo, él también le dijo que la quería. Ese era un día que para muchas personas sería normal, pero ya no para ella.

Eriol estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y al igual que Tomoyo se dio cuenta también de las miradas y los murmullos, en el tiempo que se había quedado en la casa de Tomoyo, pasaron muchas cosas en su corazón, se olvidó de ese amor que tenía en Inglaterra, y al final se volvió a enamorar de la persona menos esperada, pero al mismo tiempo la más obvia, estaba asombrado de lo tanto que había tardado en darse cuenta de todo lo que le pasaba. Pero al final, todo le salió bien, le dijo lo que siente, y ella le corresponde.

La llevó a la enfermería para que le pudieran vendar el tobillo, y para que le den un calmante para que no sienta tanto el dolor, la enfermera dijo que debería de quedarse en la enfermería un tiempo, hasta que la hinchazón baje y ya no sienta tanto dolor. Eriol no la quiso dejar sola, pero al final era por el bien de Tomoyo, así que le dio un tierno beso en la frente, dejándola un poco colorada y dándose la vuelta para ir rumbo al salón de clases.

En el salón todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar a su entrada, todos, menos una muchacha de hermosos ojos verdes, que se acercó corriendo el muchacho y lo abrazó, Eriol sorprendido sólo la miró.

-Eriol, buenos días, ¡para qué que si son buenos!

-Sakura, pero qué feliz que estás, ¿qué pasó?

-Sabía que tú querías mucho a Tomoyo, pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto. Y cuando me contaron lo de la entrada, bueno me puse muy, muy feliz- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también me di cuenta que la quiero mucho, ya se lo dije, y ella…

-¿Te lo dijo también? No sabía eso de Tomoyo, pero de todas formas estoy demasiado feliz.- Sakura lo abrazó de nuevo. Eriol la miró un poco serio.

-Ahora solo falta que tú y Syaoran arreglen todas las cosas, y me parece, que eso no tardará mucho tiempo.- Sakura cambió su semblante a uno más serio.

-La verdad es que yo ya le dije mi verdad, y él ya verá lo que piensa ahora de mí. No sé, pero luego de esto no creo que él quiera estar conmigo, incluso yo estoy dudando si quiero estar con él.

-Ya no te preocupes, ya si sé la verdad- Syaoran apareció a su detrás con el semblante triste, él había escuchado las palabras de Sakura y con eso basta para decir el por qué de esa cara.

-Li, ten cuidado, que si Kaoru te ve con Sakura…- Eriol miró al curos, como buscándola.

-No importa, Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿te parece si nos vemos en la azotea de nuevo a la hora del almuerzo?- Syaoran la miraba con una cara que rogaba a la oji-verde que aceptara.

-Está bien, nos vemos.- Sakura estaba seria. El ámbar se fue a su asiento, y justo en ese momento llegó Kaoru. Se fue al lado de Syaoran y comenzó a hablarle, no sin darle una mirada de satisfacción a los dos amigos que miraban la escena, que esta vez, no pasó desapercibida para el ámbar, poco a poco iba descubriendo más el carácter de Kaoru.

-Por cierto y Tomoyo… ¿dónde la dejaste?

-Tranquila, al venir se torció el tobillo y la llevé a la enfermería, la iremos a visitar en el receso.

* * *

Ya en el almuerzo, se dirigió directamente a la azotea, y vio que ella ya se encontraba allí, observando a lo lejos, en ese momento él pensó en lo linda que era y lo tonto que había sido él.

-Sakura…

-Muy bien, acá estoy, ¿qué es lo que me querías decir?

-Lo sé todo, sé que tú nunca me engañaste, sé que todo fue una trampa, fui tan injusto con todos, en especial contigo, no debería de haberte hecho eso, y dudar de ti.

-Syaoran, me alegra mucho que al final ya te des cuenta de todo lo que pasó, en serio, te lo agradezco, por que así podremos volver a ser amigos, pero, ¿qué será de Kaoru?-a pesar de todo lo que les causó, ella no podía evitar sentir pena de la muchacha.

-Sakura, Kaoru me mintió, la verdad es que yo no puedo seguir siendo amigo de una mentirosa, a parte de las cosas tan malas, las enormes mentiras que me dijo de ti, no puedo. Pero tú no deberías de preocuparte por ella, pero también sé que eres demasiado buena, es una de las cosas que más amo de ti.-al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho apartó la mirada de los ojos verdes, y Sakura lo miró con una cara de sorpresa, "lo que más AMA de mí… pensé que ya no me quería, no, no, esto…" pensó que estaba en trance, que había escuchado mal, todo, pero ella sabía perfectamente que él la seguía amando.

-Syaoran, ¿todavía me amas?- Sakura preguntó un poco dudosa, ella sí lo amaba, pero eso ya no se podía realizar, no después de todo lo que les pasó.

-Sakura, no hay forma en que te pueda dejar de querer. A pesar de todo, te sigo amando, como si nada hubiera pasado.- el ámbar y el verde se encontraron de nuevo con una mirada, tan intensa, que cualquiera que los viera en ese momento se daría la vuelta en ese momento, por que sentiría que hacía mal tercio.- Quiero estar contigo, quiero volver a estar contigo, Sakura, por favor, perdóname, sé que te hice daño…. Pero…. Bueno, no tengo excusa, pero lo que más quiero eres tú. Sakura, ¿quieres volver conmigo?

-Syaoran- Sakura no se esperaba eso, en ese momento muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, y la abrumaron tanto que al final le hizo sentir una gran tristeza, ella lo extrañaba, pero no podía. Lo quería, pero la había herido demasiado. Sabía que sin él ella podía seguir adelante, pero la pregunta era ¿quería? Ella lo miró con una mirada muy tierna, y el ámbar se emocionó.- Yo también te quiero mucho, pero…- la expresión de Syaoran cambió- yo no puedo estar contigo ahora, todavía me duele mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros. Te quiero mucho, y tú lo sabes, pero no.

- Eh… bueno, no te preocupes, al menos podemos ser amigos, ¿no lo crees? Además, espero que de esa manera, podrás cambiar de idea mucho más rápido.- Syaoran se dirigió a la puerta, y cuando estaba punto de alguien la abrió antes que él.

-¡Con que aquí estabas! Al fin y te encuentro, te estaba buscando por…- Kaoru se fijó en Sakura- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Deja de fingir, él lo sabe todo- "oh, oh, no puede ser, no,¡¡no!!" pensó.

-¡Qué le dijiste bruja mentirosa, después de todo lo que le hiciste pasar estás ahora con la cara como para suplicarle que te perdone! ¡Por que esa es la única razón por la que estarías aquí!- Kaoru gritaba, estaba muy asustada, tal vez el plan no salió del todo bien.

-No le llames así, ella no me seguía, yo le dije que quería hablar con ella, descubrí todo Kaoru, sé todo lo que hiciste, las mentiras que me dijiste, deja de fingir, ya no te sirve conmigo.

-¡SABES QUÉ, YO LO HICE POR QUE TÚ NO PUEDES ESTAR CON ELLA, NO PUEDES! ¡TU DEBES ESTAR CONMIGO!… ¡TU DEBES DE ESTAR CONMIGO, ME PERTENECES!- Kaoru perdió toda cordura en ese momento, y comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez no fueron lágrimas de cocodrilo. Syaoran sólo la miró sorprendido, Sakura se estaba acercando al ámbar, y en ese momento Kaoru la golpeó, le dio una bofetada, Syaoran se interpuso entre las dos y las separó. Dejó que Sakura saliera primero de la azotea, y al cerrar la puerta, Syaoran vio a la muchacha llorando de rabia.

* * *

Kaoru no volvió a aparecer en el resto de las clases. Para Syaoran esto era pura tranquilidad, al fin estaba seguro de todo lo que pasó, y podía comenzar de nuevo con Sakura, desde cero, le costará mucho volver a ganar la confianza de ella luego de todo lo que pasó, pero no pararía hasta que lo consiguiera.

Kaoru no apareció en toda la semana siguiente, hasta que apareció un día el profesor con una nota en la mano, y anunció a los alumnos que se había cambiado de colegio, ya que se había mudado con su familia a Kioto.

Sakura estaba muy feliz al escuchar la noticia, ya que no tendría que preocuparse todos los días si la iba a ver ese día en la escuela. Syaoran se sentía aliviado, luego de todo lo que la de cabello rojizo le dijo, bueno, prefería tenerla a una distancia muy razonable.

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban muy felices juntos, se notaba que se querían mucho y sus amigos no podían estar más felices, pero había algo que todavía no estaba bien. Syaoran quería volver con Sakura, pero ella no, porque pensaba que era muy doloroso.

* * *

Pasaron tres meses, consideraba que era bastante tiempo para volver a intentarlo.

Sakura lo saludó en la entrada, la normalidad había vuelto entre ellos, pero últimamente la tensión había crecido de nuevo. Ellos se llevaban bien, siempre lo hicieron, pero la tensión era por los sentimientos en el medio. Ella lo seguía queriendo, pero lo que pensaba de él ya no era lo mismo que hace tres meses, la situación había cambiado.

-Sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo por favor?-Syaoran estaba un poco nervioso. -¿vamos a la azotea?

-Eh…. Si…. Claro- fueron a la azotea en silencio, con una tensión que se sentía entre los dos, tan palpable y tan fuerte. Llegaron a la azotea y la muchacha lo encaró.

-Sakura, ya pasaron tres meses desde lo que pasó con… ella- no les gustaba nombrar a Kaoru- y lo que yo siento no ha cambiado para nada. Yo te sigo queriendo, tal vez incluso más que antes. Y quería saber si crees que ya es hora, si ya te sientes preparada, por que yo si.- Sakura solamente lo miró sin decir nada, sin expresión alguna, solo lo miró, como si con la mirada pudiera entrar en el fondo de su alma. Syaoran estaba esperando una respuesta, se estaba impacientando. Sakura perdida en sus pensamientos encontró la luz y puso salir y enfrentarlo, ella sólo se acercó más a él, tomó su rostro en sus manos, acercó los labios y lo besó, dejándolo impactado y feliz, entonces él reaccionó al beso, saboreando cada rincón de sus labios, y abrazándola con una mano en la espalda y la otra en su cabeza. Ella seguí insistiendo con sus labios, así que la besó con más fuerza. Ella rompió el beso, dejándolo a él con ganas, sólo lo miró.

-¿Quieres que te lo responda de otra manera?- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pues creo que quedó bastante claro.- Syaoran estaba radiante de felicidad. Así que la tomó de la mano y los dos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras juntos, para encontrarse con Eriol y Tomoyo, contarles lo que pasó, o mejor, que ellos solos se dieran cuenta.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y AQUÍ TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA TAN LINDA…. SI… LO SIENTO… NI SIQUIERA LES ADVERTÍ QUE ESTE ERA EL CAPÍTULO FINAL, PERO CREO QUE YA LO HABRAN SUPUESTO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA, Y EN SERIO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA ENCANTADO TANTO COMO A MÍ ESCRIBIRLA. COMO SIEMPRE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, ME GUSTARÍA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN SOBRE EL FINAL, Y TODO ESO…. JEJEJE, AMENAZAS, OPINIONES… USTEDES YA SABEN… JEJEJE… Y QUIERO INFORMAR QUE ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, Y MI ÚLTIMA… EN SERIO… JEJEJE…. NO…. MENTIRA… OBVIO QUE VOY A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LAS SIGAN LEYENDO… HASTA LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA… **


End file.
